


The Boyfriend Tag

by puppyackles (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Fluff, M/M, YouTuber Castiel, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/puppyackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://deans-colette.tumblr.com/">Meg</a>, whom gave me the following prompt;</p>
<p>
  <i>youtube couple/vloggers dean and cas doing cute dorky stuff</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyjared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/gifts).



Cas curses as the tripod falls over, causing a loud crash to echo throughout the cozy apartment he shares with his boyfriend Dean. He hears a curse from the living room and not even five seconds later Dean’s leaning through the door, eyes wide. “Jesus, Cas, you scared me there, I thought the tripod fell on you or something.”

Cas smiles apologetically and gestures to the Canon camera in his hands. “I was just about to set up my camera to shoot a small video,” he explains, placing his camera aside to pick up the tripod, “I was planning on doing the boyfriend tag with you, if you’re okay with it?”

Dean smirks and makes his way over to Cas, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Let me guess,” he says, “you reached a million subscribers and now people are whining for us to do the boyfriend tag.” Cas’ smile says it all and Dean groans.

“But you know I don’t like being on camera, Cas.” He whines, burying his head in his boyfriend’s neck and placing a gentle kiss there. “Is there a way I can change your mind?” Dean mumbles against the skin of Cas’ neck, resting his hands on Cas’ sharp hipbones. “Like mindblowing sex?”

Cas moans under his breath, lifting Dean’s head up by putting his fingers under his chin. “That would definitely work,” Cas says, and he licks his lips, “but you’re still doing this video with me.” Dean groans in protest but before he can say anything else, Cas effectively cuts him off with a kiss. “How about a blowjob before we begin?”

It’s an offer Dean can’t turn down

* * *

“Hey everybody,” Cas starts, “it’s me, Castiel, and I have a very special surprise for you guys today. So, the last time I did a video with my boyfriend was about a year ago and I’ve gained a lot of new subscribers since then, and Dean’s finally consented to being in another one of my videos!” Cas ignores Dean’s playful glare and continues the video.

“Dean and I are doing the boyfriend tag today, actually.” Dean crawls onto the bed next to Cas and places a kiss on his cheek. He then turns his face to the camera and forces a small smile, feeling out of his element in front of the camera lens.

__

“Hey guys,” Dean says, giving a small wave before letting Cas do the talking again. He listens intensely to Cas as he explains the boyfriend tag, nervously fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Cas gives him a reassuring smile as he pries Dean’s phone from his hands and reads the first question.

“Where did we meet?” Cas looks up at Dean, a knowing smile on his face. “Well, we met at Dean’s first ballet performance, the one his brother Sam dragged me along to. Which I’m still very glad he did because otherwise I wouldn’t have met this hot ass.”

Dean frowns, ignoring the blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Am I not supposed to answer the questions?”

Cas shrugs, “I felt like answering that one myself. But, ah, who cares? Where was our first date?”

Dean huffs and shakes his head, burying his head in his hands. “Our first date was my fourth ballet performance,” he says, looking straight at the camera. “I was so happy that my performance went so well that I actually kissed Cas afterwards. Just walked up to him and planted one on his lips, and I didn’t realize until after I pulled back.” Cas laughs quietly, nodding his head in confirmation.

“My boyfriend stole my first kiss from me,” Cas jokes, a smile evident on his face, “but it was a good first kiss, so I don’t mind. Okay, next question.” Cas bites his lip as he reads the question, “What was your first impression of me?”

“I first thought you were a total nerd,” Dean admits, “with a weird bee obsession.” Cas grins and points to his shirt with two bees and some hearts printed on it. Dean laughs. “Your obsession is getting out of hand, babe.”

Cas playfully shoves Dean’s shoulder before he reads the fourth question. “When did you meet my family?”

In all honesty, the only person Dean has ever met from the Novak family was Cas’ older brother, Gabriel. He puts on a think face before he answers, “I think it was three months after we started dating, I remember your brother lusting after mine.”

Cas’ cheeks are a soft tint of pink when he reads the next question. “Do I have weird obsessions and if so, what?” He looks at Dean and they simultaneously start laughing. “I think Dean already answered that one, so, moving on!”

“Ohh, I like this one, how long have we been together?” Dean groans, running his hands over his face and falling back on the bed.

“We’ve been together for two years and four months to be exact.” He answers, pushing himself up from their shared bed and glaring at Cas. “He’s never content when I’m not precise.”

“Okay,” Cas grins, “question seven. Do we have a tradition?”

“Hmmm, not really. Although you do help me practice for my ballet performances, but I don’t believe that can be listed as a tradition.” Cas nods in agreement, watching Dean for a few seconds before turning his attention back to his phone.

“Who wears the pants in the relationship?” A huge smile spreads over Cas’ face and when Dean looks at him, Dean can’t help but smile too.

“It depends, really. But most of the times I’m the one that wears the pants in this relationship.” Cas playfully shoves Dean’s shoulder and turns back to the camera. “That is totally not true, Dean is a really bad liar.”

“What do we argue about the most?”

“Definitely who gets to decide what we’re going to watch on tv. You’re always grumpy when I take the remote control from you.” Cas hums in agreement, lips curling into a coy smile as he reads the ninth question. “Who is my best friend?”

“Charlie, and I’m a hundred percent sure of that.” Cas looks into the camera and gives a thumb up, mouthing an ‘I love you, Charles’ into the camera before reading the next question. “Ok, what’s my eye colour?”

Dean grins, “The bluest blue to ever blue.” Cas laughs softly and presses a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Dean really likes my eyes, but he sucks at describing the color.”

“Hey, that’s not true!” Dean weakly protests, “Your eyes remind me of the color of the Kansas sky on lazy summer days, they remind me of the reflection of a shiny like on a sunny day, of the color of rivers hurrying to join the great ocean. Flecked with every single shade of blue, your eyes make me believe they are a sky on their own.”

Ten seconds of dead silence hang in the air before Cas is hugging Dean as tight as humanly possible, tears brimming the corners of his eyes. “That was beautiful, Dean.” He whispers, “Thank you.” Dean puts his hands on Cas’ face and kisses him gently, wiping a few stray tears from his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“We’ll edit this part out later, yeah?” Cas nods, sniffling and wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. Dean smiles again, pecking Cas’ lips two or three times before allowing him to read the next question aloud.

“We’re onto the last few questions!” Cas grins. “Okay, so, where am I from? If you don’t know this one, I might murder you in your sleep.”

Dean laughs a throaty laugh. “Yeah, whatever, babe. You’re not that scary. And you’re from Atlanta, Georgia.”

Cas chuckles and looks at the camera, shaking his head slowly. “I’m actually very scary, Dean just doesn’t know yet. Okay, anyway, next question. What was the first thing you noticed about me?” Cas raises his eyebrows and looks at his boyfriend, a warning smile playing on his lips.

Dean wiggles his eyebrows. “I think you guys already know.” He smiles before he breaks out into a laugh. “No, no, I was just kidding. I immediately noticed your eyes, though.” Cas feels the blood rushing to his cheeks and he bites his bottom lip as he reads the next question. “Do I play any sports?”

Dean winks at the camera before turning to Cas, “Does sex count as a sport?” He grins widely as Cas slaps his arm playfully. “You do yoga, but yoga isn’t a sport. So not really, no.”

“Excuse you, yoga is just as much a sport as ballet,” Cas counters, huffing indignantly. “Anyway, let’s just ignore that question and move on to the next one. Uhm, what can I spend hours doing?”

“Heh, you can spend hours doing yoga and watching bees. Or both at once.” Dean makes a face at the camera. “Man, I’ve got a weird boyfriend.” Cas rolls his eyes at the camera before looking down to read the last question.

“And we’re onto the last question! What is my best quality?” Dean purses his lips, a few possible answers running through his head all at once. He breathes slowly, trying to think of Cas’ best quality.

“I like everything about you, babe. Your kindness towards every human being, and bees, your outstanding beauty, the way your cheeks dimple when you smile. There’s just so much I love about you, but I think that the important is that I love you for who you are.” Cas puts his hand over Dean’s and gives it a gentle squeeze, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Well,” Cas says, turning back to face the camera, “That was it! I hope you liked it, and feel free to leave requests as always! Bye guys.” Cas stands up from the bed and walks around the tripod to press the record button, effectively turning the camera off.

Dean sighs softly from the bed as Cas settles down next to him again, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “What?” He mumbles, stifling a yawn. Dean runs a hand through Cas’ hair and wraps the other around Cas’ waist.

“Nothing,” Dean replies, “I was just thinking of how damn lucky I am with you.”


End file.
